


Baby-sitting

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fankids - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, cotton/jennifer/judy sont évoqués
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Gale et Dewey cherchent quelqu'un pour baby-sitter leurs filles.
Relationships: Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers





	Baby-sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Oui dans cette histoire Cotton et Jennifer sont toujours en vie. 
> 
> Petite présentation de mes ocs : 
> 
> Rachel : Elle est l’aîné. Hyperactive et très bavarde, elle est très sociale. Son cheveux sont noirs, épais et bouclés et ses yeux sont bleus. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. Malgré ses problèmes de santé, elle a une très grande joie de vivre.
> 
> Amanda : Elle est plutôt petite et n'aime pas vraiment parler aux gens qu'elle ne connaît pas. Elle est blonde comme sa tante Tatum et a aussi les yeux bleus.

Les jours étaient chargés depuis quelques semaines et Gale et Dewey avaient souvent recours au baby-sitting pour leurs filles.  
Bien évidemment, Sidney était toujours leur premier choix. Après tout, elle était comme une tante pour les deux jeunes enfants. Cependant, celle-ci était indisponible cette fois-ci.  
Les deux parents discutaient alors dans la cuisine pour savoir qui choisir, pendant que Rachel et Amanda faisaient la sieste dans le salon.  
"Huum... Et pourquoi pas Cotton ? C'est un idiot mais il sait s'occuper des enfants. Après tout, son fils est toujours vivant c'est déjà ça." Proposa Gale.  
Dewey la regarda septique. Il savait que l'homme n'était pas dangereux, malgré les croyances toujours présentent de certaines personnes mais, il n'avait jamais vraiment sympathisé avec lui.  
"Je ne sais pas trop, Gale...  
\- Bien ! Oublie, Cotton. Mais tu as une meilleure idée au moins .!"  
Elle regarda son mari les bras croisés tandis que celui -ci réfléchi.  
"Euh....Jennifer ?"Dit Dewey avec beaucoup d'hésitation.  
Gale éclata de rire.  
"JENNIFER ?! Et après tu critiques mon idée ! Je tiens à ce que nos filles restent pures, Dewey."  
Celui-ci regarda de coté, embarrassé, sachant qu'elle avait raison.  
"Bon... J'ai une idée mais tu ne vas pas l'aimer.  
\- Dis toujours... On n'a pas trop le choix de toute façon.  
\- Judy.  
\- Ju..."  
Une expression de désapprobation apparut sur le visage de Gale.  
"Judy... JUDY !?"  
Dewey soupira.  
"C'est une bonne personne, Gale.  
\- Si tu penses que je la laisserais avec mes bébés toute la journée tu te trompes largement !  
\- Pourtant je suis sure que...  
\- Moi j'l'aime bien, Judy..."  
Une petite voix venait d’interrompre Dewey.  
A côté de ses parents venait d'arriver Amanda.  
Ses cheveux blonds en bataille couvraient son visage fatigué. Elle bailla avant de serrer un peu plus son ours en peluche.  
Gale s'approcha de sa fille et la pris dans ses bras.  
"Tu l’apprécies vraiment, trésor .  
\- Mouis."  
Amanda mis alors son pouce dans sa bouche et se blottit contre sa mère.  
Dewey les regarda tendrement.  
"Alors ?  
\- Tu n'as pas encore gagné ! Rachel sera peut-être de mon coté.  
\- Pour ça il faudrait déjà lui demander."  
Et sur ces paroles, iels se dirigèrent dans le salon.


End file.
